fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife (SSB. Amplified)
Cloud Strife is a starter and a guest character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from Final Fantasy. Cloud's Japanese voice actor returns. Moveset Cloud Strife plays mostly the same as he does in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. Ground Attacks Jab: Kicks foe. Press again for another. Press one more time for a sword slash. Side Tilt: Does his normal attack slash from FF7. Up Tilt: Swipes a half circle above him. Down Tilt: Cloud slides feet first. Side Smash: Delivers three swift sword slashes. Up Smash: Delivers a underhanded sword strike. Down Smash: Delivers two hits; the front getting hit with the handle and the back getting jabbed. Dash Attack: Checks foes with the sword. Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Air Attacks Neutral: Does a circular slash. Forward: Slams his sword down. Can spike or meteor. Back: Does an outward slash behind him. Down: Shoves his sword downward. Up: Raises the sharp edge upward. Throws Pummel: Knee strikes Forward: A jumping drop kick that resembles Tifa's Somersault. Back: Temporarily sheathes his sword to supplex foes. Down: Tosses his foe downward with one arm. Up: Butterly kicks his opponents upward Animations Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: Jump only Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Cloud stands in his battle stance from FF7. Idle 1: Does his casting animation from FF7. Idle 2: Slightly moves his hand across his sword. Entry: Catches his sword as if he finished the Omnislash Ver. 5. Special Animations Up Taunt: Puts his sword on his back and does his iconic pose. Dialogue translates to "Not Interested" Side Taunt: Holds his sword and poses similar to his one Dissidia NT opening animation. Down Taunt: Stands up, leans on his swords and scoffs. Victory Animation: Clouds raises his hand twice, circle spins his sword and rests his sword on his back. His dialogue translates to "Better Luck next time." His head's held confidently. Victory Animation 2: Spins his sword twice, turns his back, then rests his sword on his back. His dialogue translates to "No Hard Feelings." Cloud looks to the side, eyes closed. Victory Animation 3: Cloud dashes, delivers some swift sword strikes, and gets into his battle stance. His dialogue translates to "You cannot win against me." Team Victory Animation (Bartz): Trophy Info Cloud Strife: Cloud is an extremely powerful human swordsman, originally from Nibelheim. He's a former Shinra worker who aids an eco-militant group, AVALANCHE to stop Shinra from ruining the Planet. Cloud Strife also has to worry about Shinra biggest secrets, Sephiroth and Jenova. Initially distant from everyone, including his childhood friend Tifa, he eventually gets real friends to aid him in his fight to save the Planet from every threat that comes his way. He wields the iconic Buster Sword and later, a collection of blades that can combine into one big one. Cloud Strife (Alt): Cloud can be a good fighter, but he's at best when breaking his limits. Blade Beam send a green wave that hits once, but sends a multihit blue one when limit breaking. Cross Slash needs consecutive presses normally, limit breaking makes it stronger and finishes automatically. Climhazzard requires a second press for a slam down, with limit breaking improving power and distance. Limit breaking Climhazzard just increases distance and power. Limit Charge just manually charges Cloud's Limit Meter and Finishing Touch replaces the charging when limit breaking. Finishing Touch launches foes far, but doesn't do much damage. Omnislash: Cloud's most powerful Limit Break. If he comes in contact with an enemy during a swift dash, he'll perform this amazing sword slices combo moving around while doing so. After he's done slashing his foes from multiple directions and angles, he'll finish them with a mighty sword strike that drags foes down to the ground, launching them. In Smash, Cloud doesn't need to charge his Limit Break to use Omnislash. Omnislash is at full power everytime it sucessfully catches foes. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Kirby regains Cloud's hair and Blade Beam as a copy ability. *Cloud gains a new remix of FFVII's victory fanfare. It once again is a loop. Trivia *Unlike previous entries, the Advent Children costumes all have a ribbon present. *The infantry costume is a spoiler to his past.